SA in Gakuen Chara!
by Natsuki-sama
Summary: Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka are given orders to retrive new students. They have to go to the S.A and the Royal Garden to get these new recruits. So Hikari, Amu, and Mikan have yet another adventure ahead of them! Crossover of Gakuen Alice, S.A and Shugo Chara. This is my first fanfiction.Please critisize as you see fit.
1. Chapter 1

~Normal POV~

It was just another day at the Royal Garden. Rima and Nagi were having another one of their "Lovers Quarrels". Yaya was stuffing her face with cake. Rikka was forcing Hikaru to eat sweets, Kairi was busy preparing for tomorrow's meeting, and Tadase and Amu were in the middle of, yet another, love-love moment. Then in the blink of an eye,it all changed. An older girl with short black hair and a mole under her right eye rushed in and grabbed all the girls and hugged them saying "My brad new cuties!"

~Amu's POV~

I was yanked out of my chair and away from Tadase. I felt someone squish Yaya and Rima on either sides of my body, when the person said "My brand new cuties!" I looked up to see a girl, around 15, hugging us. "A-ano, w-who are you?" I asked. "Awwwwww what a pretty voice! You're sooooo cuuuuuuteeee!" she said. Just then 2 more people came in and one was a long black haired girl. She said "Akira-chan! Wait up!" "Hikari!"Mmy captor said, "I was right there were adorable girls here!" _That's it, I'm saying something_. "Ano, could you let us go now?" Then the girl looked down and said "Oh! Yeah sure my sweetie." and she smiled and let us go. "Akira!" the second person said, a boy this time,"Are these the ones?" he asked, putting his hands behind his head of messy brown hair. "Excuse me," Tadase began,"but may I ask what you are doing here?" "Yeah," Rima snapped, "what do you guys want?" I then realized that there was 12 more people in the Royal Garden. Then a kid around my age that kind of looked like 'Akira' stepped up and said, "We are here to take you to Gakuen Academy._" ...What...?_


	2. Chapter 2

~Amu's POV~

"Hpld on a minute! When was this decided?!" I asked. Then... I got hit with the horse-foot thing. "OW! What 'cha do that for?!" "Baka." the violet eyed girl said,"Let me finish. Everyone line up!" Everyone did as she said, heck even Yaya and Rikka lined up! "Okay. My name is Imai Hotaru and this is Sakura Mikan the baka," "HEY!" she yelled,"Hyuuga Natsume, the kuro neko, Nogi Ruka, my blackmail goldmine, Hanazno Hikari, Todou Akira, Yamamoto Megumi and Jun, Tsuji Ryu, Karino Tadashi,Takashima Kei, Saiga Yahiro,Ushikibo Sakura, and Finn Coupe Schuzette. There are four more waiting in the car." Then Tadase spoke up," But that doen't explain why we have to go with you or why you're here!" WHAM! Tadase got hit for interrupting."Baka." Hotaru said, "We are here because our mission was to recruit all of you and your alices." "What are alices?" I asked. Then Mikan spoke up and said "Alices are kind of like superpowers. There are thousands of types of alices and people can have more than one alice, but you'll learn more about that at the Academy." Then Nagi said "How do we know this isn't a prank or something?" As if on cue the Chairman popped up and said "I assure you this isn't a prank. The paperwork has already been filled out, your parents have already agreed to it and all that's left is for you to pack your bags and go." _How can he say that while smiling and sipping tea?_ "But my parents never told me about this." Rima said, obivously a little scared of this sudden announcement,"Why was it kept a secret?" "If you were told about it you wouldn't want to go now would you?" the Chairman said. "Don't worry!"Hikari said,"It's the same for us so we're all in this together, Ok?"she said as she extended her are toward me. And with that, I smiled and grabbed it.


	3. Chapter 3

~Amu's POV~

*Gack* "Oh boy," I sighed. I turned to Imai-san and said, "so by 'car' you men limosine?" "Yes" Imai-san replied. "How else would we fit everyone into a car?" "Don't worry Amu-chan," Tadase said, "now your 'Cool&Spicy' reputation will skyrocet!" sweatdropping I thought "I never WANTED this reputation in the first place!"

Yaya then grabbed my arm and with big sparkling eyes she said, "Hurry up Amu-chi! I wanna go in the limo!" She dragged me so hard i was sure that my arm popped out of place when Yaya suddenly stopped and the limo door opened causing my to crash-land on someone.

The person I landed on whispered softly in my ear with a low, husky voice and said "Excited to see me, Amu?" "Crap!" I said as I turned around and sure enough, Ikuto was right there. "You know Amu," he said, "It's rude to jump on someone's lap without permission." I felt a HUGE blush crawl onto my face when he said that and then I noticed that we probably looked like we were a couple. Me, on Ikuto's lap, him holding me, and me blushing like an idiot. Time to stop this. "Y-yea right," I said," Who'd want to sit on your lap?" *Sigh* My 'Cool&Spicy' attitude is out again. "Well if you don't want to then I'll take over!" a familiar voice said from behind me as I was pushed off Ikuto's lap.

"Utau!"  
"What?" she said. Then with a smirk she added, "Are you jealous?" I blushed hard again. "NO WAY!" I yelled too loud and too quickly. Soon Imai-san caught on to their teasing and joined in. "Are you sure Hinamori? You looked pretty happy when you were on Tskiyomi's lap." BAM! Another blush!" Someone Please stop this!" I mentally pleaded.

"Hurry up you guys." Rima said, "My feet are getting tired.  
"Yea, c'mon! The limo is AWESOME!" I knew that voice anywhere.  
"Kukai!" I said as he walked out the passenger seat.

"Yo, Amu!" he waved and smiled his signature smile. Imai-san then said "I'm getting tired too so get in." As soon as she finished talking she pulled out her Baka Gun and started aiming. Then EVERYONE got in the car without a second thought. That Baka Gun had amazing powers!


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to put disclaimers in this story so I'll just say it now. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANIME IN HERE. And I just **

**wanted to say sorry for not updating fast. I really have no excuse for it so I'm going to try to make this long. Oh and just to tell you, **

**there may be some age changes in here sooooo yeah. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

~Normal POV~

After everyone was dropped off at their homes, they got three hours to pack their necessities. Clothes,shoes, toothbrushes and accessories,

all they needed for daily life, they were driven to Gakuen Alice.

~Hikari's POV~

"WOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHH! This place is even bigger than our school!" Then someone, not from our group said,"Hello everyone, and

welcome to Gakuen Academy!" I turned around to find a really weirdly dressed person standing right in front of me. The first thing I thought

when I saw him was "Is it a male or a female?" "NARUMI-SENSEI!" I heard Sakura Mikan-san say as she jumped into the person's arms.

~Mikan's POV~

"NARUMI-SENSEI!" I yelled as I jumped into his arms. Then I turned to the group and said,"This is my homeroom teacher, Narumi-

sensei." "Pleasure to meet all of you." He said to all of them. "Sensei, can we go to the machine to see what kind of alices they have?" '"Of

course my little angel!" He said as he grabbed my and threw me playfully into the air. Then I was snatched away by Toudou Akira-san. "THESE

CUTIES ARE MINE!" she said and then gathered me, Hotaru, Hinamori-san, Mashiro-san, Yuiki-san, Hoshina-san, Hiiragi-san, Morcerf

Yamamoto-san, Ushikubo-san, Yamamoto Megumi-san, Hanazono-san and Schuzette-san into a corner. Then she bent down and told us "I

won't let any of those filthy men lay a finger on you." "Just get this over with." Natsume rudely said as he grabbed my hand and yanked me to

the room where the Alice Detector machine was. "There," he said as he let go of my hand and pushed me in," there's the stupid machine now

get them in there and find out what there alice is." Toudou-san then stepped up and said,"It looks a bit dangerous," she grabbed Karino-san

and threw him into the machine and said, "Have fun in there Sweetie!"

~Normal POV~

After Tadashi came out of the machine unharmed, the rest of the group entered and were scanned for their alices. After everyone went

through, Narumi-sensei pulled a lever and read out everyone's alices.

* * *

Ranks and Alices

**Kairno Tadashi- Rank: **2 star **Alice**: Manipulation Alice and Willpower Alice

**Hinamori Amu**- **Rank**: 3 star **Alice**: 4 Shugo Charas, Pheromone Alice, Nullification Alice and Amplification Alice

**Tsukiyomi Hoshina Utau**- **Rank:**3 star **Alice:** 2 Shugo Chara and Voice Manipulation

**Hiiragi Rikka-** **Rank**: 1 star **Alice:** 1 Shugo Chara and Willpower Alice

**Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto- Rank: **2 star **Alice**: 1 Shugo Chara and Invention Alice

**Mashiro Rima- Rank:** 2 star **Alice**: 1 Shugo Chara, Male Pheromone Alice and Humor Alice

**Yuiki Yaya-** **Rank:** 2 star **Alice:** 1 Shugo Chara and Influence Alice

**Hanazono Hikari-** **Rank:** 3 star **Alice:** Nullification Alice, Explosion Alice and Super Strength Alice

**Yamamoto Megumi- Rank:** 2 star **Alice:** Voice Manipulation Alice and Male Pheromone Alice

**Toudou Akira- Rank:**2 star **Alice:** Detection Alice and Pain Alice

**Ushikubo Sakura- Rank: **2 star **Alice:** Telportation Alice and Barrier Alice

**Finn Coupe Schuzette-** **Rank:** 2 star **Alice: **Pheromone Alice and Face Transformation Alice

**Hotori Tadase- Rank:** 3 star **Alice:** 1 Shugo Chara, Female Pheromone Alice and Longevity Alice

**Soma Kukai- Rank: **Special star **Alice: **1 Shugo Chara, Muscle Enhancing Alice and Wind Alice

**Fujisaki Nagihiko- Rank:** 2 star **Alice:** 1 Shugo Chara and Pheromone Alice

**Sanjo** **Kairi-Rank-Rank:** 2 star **Alice:** 1 Shugo Chara and Telepathy Alice

**Ichinomiya Hikaru-** **Rank:** 3 star **Alice:** Manipulation Alice, Longevtity Alice and Barrier Alice

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Rank: **Special star **Alice**: 1 Shugo Chara, Shadow Manipulation and Curse Alice

**Takashima Kei- Rank:** Special star **Alice:** Nullification Alice, Super Strength Alice, Pain Alice and Speed Alice

**Yamamoto Jun-Rank**: 2 star **Alice:** Barrier Alice and Personality Changing Alice

**Saiga Yahiro-Rank:** 2 star **Alice**: Foresight Alice and Manipulation Alice

**Tsuji Ryuu-Rank: **3 star **Alice:** Animal Pheromone Alice and Transport Object Alice

* * *

"Okay, everyone, obviously you all have wonderful alices and some extremely powerful ones as well. So will Soma Kukai, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and

Takashima Kei come with me for a bit." They went into a different room where they could all talk in private when some new people came into

the room saying " Narumi-sensei, we're here so where are the new stud- oh hey! Mikan-chan, where's Narumi-sensei?""He went to the back

room, some of them are special stars."Mikan said, here head hanging and her usual smile was no where in sight. Then Narumi came in and

said, "Okay, now that that's been settled, I asked some of our high school students to show our newcomers around the academy. Now, let me

read the classroom list."

* * *

Classes Assigned

**Narumi-Sensei's Homeroom**

Hinamori Amu

Mashiro Rima

Hotori Tadase

Yamamoto Lulu

Fujisaki Nagihko

**Misaki-Sensei's Homeroom**

Hoshina Utau

Hanazono Hikari

Karino Tadashi

Saiga Yahiro

Yamamoto Megumi

Yamamoto Jun

Tsuji Ryuu

Toudou Akira

Ushikubo Sakura

Schuzette Finn

**Persona-Sensei's Homeroom**

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Takashima Kei

Soma Kukai

**Jinno-Sensei's Homeroom**

Yuiki Yaya

Ichinomiya Hikaru

Sanjo Kairi

Hiiragi Rikka

* * *

"So starting next week, all of the paperwork should be finished and all of you would be enrolled as official students of Gakuen Academy!"

* * *

**Okay so there you go, my latest chapter, again, I feel really bad for not uploading it's just hard for me to type it up. i can write it on **

**paper ,but typing it on the computer, that's when I get lazy. I'm going to try to update soon okay? So if you have any comments or **

**complaints then just review. I'm also thinking about posting a Fairy Tail story so if you want me to put that up too just tell me. Btw if you **

**guys don't know about Fairy Tail, I suggest you watch/read it. It is one of the best anime and manga out there, a little perverted but still **

**has action, suspense, friendship, betrayal,humor, magic, and cuteness! See you soon (I hope).**


End file.
